Hydris
Hydris '- '''Potwór mieszkający w podziemiach, ewentualnie po ukończeniu prawdziwej pacyfistycznej ścieżki na powierzchni blisko morza, stworzona przez Paulina0606. Jest starszym dzieckiem, prawie nastolatką i przyjaźni się z Monster Kid'em. Sekretnie się podkochuje w Mettatonie EX, który we ciele sześcianu był tylko jej idolem. Wygląd Undertale Hydris jest odrobinę wyższa od Monster Kid'a. Jej sierść jest koloru pastelowego niebieskiego. Ma ona na policzkach bardzo charakterystyczną sierść w dziwnej formie przypominającej "wąsy". Są one inspirowane sierścią przy uszach pokemona Espeon'a. Na szyi ma ona skrzela umożliwiające jej oddychanie pod wodą. Jej uszka są jak u typowego szczura, tak samo, jak ogon, jednak ogon ma jeszcze płetwę. Pyszczek jest jak u szczura. Ma bardzo duże, seledynowe, niewinnie wyglądające oczka z białymi łatkami nad nimi, które niektórzy uznają za swojego rodzaju brwi. Jej włosy są krótkie, związane w dwa kucyki i z grzywką. Są błękitne z seledynowymi końcówkami u grzywki. Jej przednie łapy są bardzo długie, przez co bez problemu biega na czterech łapach zarówno, jak i na dwóch. Jest zwykle ubrana w luźną, szarą bluzkę z napisem "MTT" i sercem na dole, co symbolizuje, że należy do jego fandomu oraz czarne spodnie do stawu skokowego. Osobowość Bardzo ciekawski, śmiały, miły, trochę przygłupawy i dziecinny nawet jak na swój wiek potworek, Szczór Morski. Zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć pierwsza, lubi biegać po całym wodospadzie i dowiadywać się nowości. Była pierwszym potworem w wodospadzie, który dowiedział się o człowieku, a dowiedziała się od Sans'a. Przez swój talent do wychwytywania informacji chce zostać reporterką jako dorosła. Bardzo lubi poznawać nowych przyjaciół. Jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest Monster Kid, ale poza nim przyjaźni się też z innymi potworami. Żyją oni w Wodospadzie albo miasteczku Snowdin, gdzie chodzi do szkoły. Nie ma idealnych relacji ze wszystkimi, ma kilka wrogów w szkole, między innymi jest to Dziecko-królik, jednak ma ona dobrą opinię ogólną. Poza Monster Kid'em, przyjaźni się z Myszką w szaliku, którą lubi mimo, iż ta "nie jest zabawna", Prezentowym Niedźwiedziem, Grillby'm (jest przyjacielem jej ojca, nazywa go "wujkiem Grillem") oraz Shyren.Większość wymienionych NPC można zobaczyć na tej stronie: http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Snowdin/NPC Nie jest ona za mądra, przez co często wpada w tarapaty. Często na przykład wpadała w różne dziury podczas biegania po Snowdin i Wodospadzie, i trzeba było jej pomagać. Co do wiedzy szkolnej, też nie za dobrze. Letimotif Rozmowa/tło "Snowdin's theme" (Outertale remix) Walka "Enemy Approaching" (domyślny) Główna historia Neutralna ścieżka thumb|334px|Pierwsze pojawienie się Hydris. Protagonista napotyka Hydris po raz pierwszy w miasteczku Snowdin. Mówi ona do Króliczej dziewczyny z Cynamonkiem o tym, że w telewizji ma lecieć nowy odcinek "The MTT Show" na żywo. Gracz niestety nie zdąży do niej podejść ponieważ ta mówi, że zapomniała zapisać to wydarzenie w swoim pamiętniku, i biegnie do domu, nim gracz jest w stanie ruszyć postacią. Postać spotykamy ponownie w Wodospadzie, przy posągu. Gdy podejdzie się do niej, wita się, lecz odmawia pójścia razem z graczem, gdyż "czeka na człowieka". Gdy idziesz dalej, to nad Hydris pojawia się wykrzyknik, po czym podbiega do nas. Jej dialog jest taki sam, nie ważne, czy się do niej zagadało chwilę wcześniej czy ominęło ją bez słowa. Zaczyna się walka. Jeżeli oszczędzisz Hydris, po walce powie, że show już się zaczęło, i pobiegnie w stronę, z której przyszedł gracz. Jeżeli Hydris zostanie zabita, otrzymuje się 30 EXP. W neutralnej ścieżce, czy zostanie oszczędzona czy nie, potem się już nie pojawia. Prawdziwa pacyfistyczna ścieżka *Biały tekst: Przyszła dziennikarka. *Żółty tekst: Wreszcie zdobyła podpis Mettatona w swoim pamiętniku! Ludobójcza ścieżka Nie pojawia się, została ewakuowana wraz z rodziną. W walce thumb|Walka z Hydris. Pojawia się z: *Sama. Ataki *Pierwszy atak Hydris jest końcówka jej ogona. Pojawia się z lewej strony okienka walki w losowym kolorze pomarańczowym bądź niebieskim. Ogon najpierw unosi się lekko, zastaje w bezruchu, po czym bardzo szybko opada. Nie ma szans, by ominąć ogon, trzeba po prostu się ruszać bądź nie, w stosunku do jego koloru. *Drugim atakiem jest jej "fangirlowanie" na punkcie Mettaton'a. Jest to łatwiejsza wersja ataku Knight Knight. U góry, nad DUSZĄ gracza pojawia się malutki Mettaton w postaci sześcianu, (sprite jak podczas walki z Mettatonem), a z lewej strony zaczynają lecieć serca, które trzeba omijać. Stretegia *Należy porozmawiać z nią o Mettatonie dwa razy. *Napięcie mięśni (Flex) straszy Hydris. Po czterech kolejkach, Hydris jest tak przestraszona, że jest oszczędzana automatycznie. *Można pogłaskać Hydris. Nic to jednak nie daje. Cytaty *Moja koszulka mówi wszystko! 'Sprawdż' *Nie mogę walczyć zbyt długo, The MTT Show leci w telewizji za niedługo, muszę obejrzeć! 'Potyczka' *Tak w ogóle, to nie chcę się chwalić, ale w te wakacje jadę do Hotlandu na Mettacon!' Neutralne' *Mettaton jest super! Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego odcinka! A ty?' o Mettatonie' *Pamiętam dobrze jego rozmowę z gwardzistami w odcinku jedenastym! To był hit!' o Mettatonie' *Co ty robisz?!' mięśnie #1' *Przerażasz mnie! 'mięśnie #2' *Zachowujesz się jak ten dziwny koń, Aaron! 'mięśnie #3' *JESTEŚ GORSZY NIŻ AARON!' Napnij mięśnie #4' *Można za uszkiem? 'Pogłaszcz' Opisy *Bardzo jej się śpieszy na nowy odcinek The MTT Show. 'Sprawdź' *Hydris ciekawsko na ciebie patrzy. 'Potyczka' *Hydris wygląda na zainteresowaną tematem. 'o Mettatonie' *Głaszczesz Hydris po grzywce. Zaczyna szczękać zębami jak zadowolony szczur. 'Pogłaszcz' *Napinasz mięśnie. Hydris niepewnie opuszcza uszy. 'mięśnie #1' *Kontynuujesz popisywanie się. Hydris patrzy na twoje mięśnie z obrzydzeniem. 'mięśnie #2 & #3' *Hydris ma dość. 'Napnij mięśnie #4' Zainteresowania Dziennikarstwo Hydris bardzo chciałaby zostać dziennikarką bądź reporterką w przyszłości. Uwielbia wiedzieć, co się dzieje w okolicy i dalej, a tym bardziej dzielić się informacjami z innymi. Często chętnie zajmuje się szkolną gazetką. Mettaton ; ) Pływanie Bardzo lubi pływać, jako Szczur Wodny jest to dla niej norma. Idzie jej to bardzo dobrze. Po pokonaniu Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki udało jej się nawet zdobyć srebrny medal w zawodach dla potworów wodnych. Design Potwór bardzo lubi tworzyć własne okładki książek, komiksów, i to nie wszystko. Lubi też wymyślać designy dla stron internetowych, układy, itd., jest w tym całkiem dobra, inni mówią jej, że ma talent, lecz to niestety za dużo powiedziane. Ma bardzo fajne pomysły, ale talent to nie jest. Po prostu prędzej zaleta, która by jej pomogła w zostaniu dziennikarką, bo wie, jak dobrze ułożyć tekst. Relacje 'BUDOWIE!' Rodzice Ma bardzo dobre relacje z rodzicami mimo, iż się z nimi często kłóci o to, że ma przestać podsłuchiwać, biegać w niebezpiecznych miejscach i tym podobne. Undyne Zna ją z widzenia. Bardzo ją podziwia, ale mimo swojej odwagi, boi się zagadać, bo Undyne zawsze się wydaje zajęta, nawet, gdy siedzi w barze Grillby's. Rozmawiała raz z nią o skrzelach, ponieważ obie je posiadają. To była jedyna ich rozmowa. Monster Kid Znają się od praktycznie urodzenia. Bardzo się lubią. Do tego stopnia, że rodzice Hydris czasami się z nią droczą, że się w nim podkochuje, co nie jest prawdą, i zwykle wtedy Hydris obraża się na swoich rodziców i z nimi nie rozmawia... aż nie zrobi się głodna. Ich ulubioną wspólną czynnością jest rysowanie. W moim headcannonie Monster Kid potrafi rysować rzymając kredki w pyszczku, w końcu niektórzy ludzie bez rąk tak robią. Oczywiście większość ich rysunków to ich idole. MK rysuje oczywiście Undyne, a Hydris Mettatona albo EX, albo w formie sześcianu. Częściej jako sześcian, bo wstydzi się tego, że kiepsko jej wychodzą człekopodobne istoty.W końcu Mettaton EX wygląda jak człowiek. Mettaton Mettaton nie zna jej, nic o jej nie wie, nie wiedział do czasu nawet, że istnieje. A Hydris wie o nim wszystko... no, może nie całkiem. Widziała każdy odcinek The MTT Show. Na początku był tylko jej idolem, jednak gdy zobaczyła w TV, jak podczas walki z Frisk zmienia się w formę EX, zakochała się w nim. Bardzo chciałaby być z nim w związku, co oczywiście nigdy się nie zdarzy. W końcu Hydris to tylko dziecko... Jest to po prostu miłość dziecięca do postaci z telewizji. Niedługo po zniszczeniu bariery, Hydris pojechała na Mettacon, czyli zlot fanów Mettatona. Wtedy zobaczyła go na żywo, i nawet zrobiła sobie z nim zdjęcie. Niestety, tłum był tak duży, że na zdjęciu musiało być jeszcze kilka innych fanów. Hydris jednak to nie przeszkadza - przynajmniej ma swoje upragnione zdjęcie i poznała go osobiście. Soleed Hydris poznała Soleed'a, gdy ten pilnował wejścia (a raczej laserów przy wejściu) na "MTT Live in Hotland". Nie udało jej się niestety, bo skończyły się bilety, to się rozpłakała. Mimo tego, że Soleed jej wtedy nie wpuścił, ona nie ma mu tego za złe, co powiedziała mu przy kolejnym spotkaniu, po zniszczeniu bariery. '- Jak chcesz, by Hydris się przyjaźniła z twoją postacią, pisz śmiało. - ''' Ciekawostki *Na sprite w grze ma na policzkach tylko po dwie "kępki sierści", a na sprite w walce ma trzy. *Boi się Aaron'a. *W prawdziwej pacyfistycznej ścieżce, na zakończeniu, gdy jest pokazany Mettaton na scenie, na widowni można zobaczyć z podniesionymi w górę i machającymi do idola łapkami Hydris. *Ma ona bardzo grubą skórę, dzięki której może chodzić po Snowdin bez szalika ani innych grubych ubrań. Jest taka dlatego, bo jej rasa wywodzi się z istot mieszkających w zimnych miejscach przy oceanach. *W AU Underswap jej miejsce zajmuje Monster Kid. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Wyróżnione Artykuły